Aircraft typically have brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during landings, aborted takeoffs, and/or while taxiing. Additionally, some aircraft employ multiple brake assemblies, such as an inboard brake hydraulic assembly and an outboard brake hydraulic assembly. In some aircraft, multiple brake controllers are utilized to respectively control the multiple brake assemblies. If one of the brake controllers were to fail or otherwise become operationally compromised, the corresponding brake assembly would cease to operate or would not operate as desired, thereby compromising the braking ability of the aircraft.